


Lovely

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, basically they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: a wedding of two kings.





	Lovely

Caspian stood before the five thrones of the reigning kings and queens. The sun, which streamed through the red and gold stained glass windows, hit his hair, electrifying it into a dark bronze color. His blue cloak, encrusted with small silver designs, hung magnificently off of his shoulders. 

He felt ready. Ready to marry the only person he could ever love.

His dark eyes darted up as soon as he heard the loud creak of the marble doors of Cair Paravel open up. His heart nearly fell out of his chest as soon as he saw his golden haired boy. 

Peter looked absolutely beautiful. He wore a velvet maroon top accompanied with his golden crown. And it was not only the clothing his-husband-to-be wore, but it was also the way he looked. His oceanic eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and his blonde hair had gone golden. He looked angelic. 

And as Peter approached, Caspian felt as though he fallen even more in love with him, if that were even possible. 

"Repeat after me, if you will." Aslan said once Peter and Caspian had joined hands.

"Father, smith, warrior, stranger. I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days." Aslan's deep voice roared.

"Father, smith, warrior, stranger. I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days." Peter and Caspian said in unison. 

Aslan nodded at the two kings, and with that, Caspian's hands moved up to Peter's face and gently gripped his cheeks as they joined lips in a chaste kiss. 

"I am yours, and you are mine." Caspian whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i DID use game of thrones wedding vows... my mind


End file.
